1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storable seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to storable seats for use in vehicles such as buses and vans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storable seats have been used in vehicles when there is a need to have flexibility between transporting seated passengers and transporting cargo. In addition, federal law requires a certain amount of space be allocated in public modes of transportation to accommodate persons with disabilities confined to wheelchairs. If there are no passengers in wheelchairs, the space left available for them is left unoccupied. Obviously, this is an inefficient use of space. Therefore, it is desirable to have a passenger seat which can be used to seat ambulatory passengers, but which may be quickly put in a stored position in case a person in a wheelchair desires to ride in the vehicle.
The space for putting the seat in a stored position is usually confined by a fixed structure such as a wall. In addition, time is usually limited due to schedules which the bus or van must abide by. Therefore, it is desirable to have a storable seat which needs little room for storing, is quick to change over from either a seating position to a stored position or vice-versa, and is comfortable in use.
The prior art fails to adequately solve these and other problems and needs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,960 to Liljenren et al. shows a seat which has a relatively limited use due to its fixed attachment to the wall. In addition, the attachment of the seat to the wall places constraints on comfort and space. Other seats in the prior art likewise fail to satisfy the need for a storable seat which is comfortable, has a quick set-up time, occupies as little space as possible, and is easy to change over in a confined space.